Messages
by aliasphan
Summary: "I left you a bunch of messages." Wouldn't you love to know what they said?


"_I left you a bunch of messages…"_

"_Yeah, I got 'em."_

* * *

Oh, he got them all right. Every single syllable uttered was still saved on his voicemail, and he listened to them repeatedly like some kind of masochist. Messages from Beca, rare in general, and practically unheard of since the bail-out, had come frequently over spring break, both text and voice.

No matter how much he listened to them, and now after this conversation at his door, it was clear that she still didn't get it. Some of them had given him hope though. Some of them, frankly, had his fingers itching to dial or respond more than once, and he had to step away from his phone more than once. Now, with Benji back in his box and Beca's footfalls (did they sound dejected, or was that just wishful thinking?) moving away from his room, Jesse plugged his earbuds into his phone and scrolled through the whole mess of them again.

**March 29, text, 6:19pm**

Didn't see you at the station before you left, weirdo. Have a good spring break. I'll be here rockin the suburbs.

**March 30, text, 11:14am**

Hey, me again. Should have probably said earlier, but kind of awkward…sorry for freaking out at you right before you went on stage. That was not cool. You know Aubrey drives me bonkers in general, no matter what time of day.

**March 30, voicemail, 7:30pm**

"Hey, uh, it's Beca. I just noticed you didn't reply to my text so I wonder if your phone is working? So, again, if you didn't get it, just wanted to say sorry for going postal on you. Clearly, hanging out with all that estrogen is getting to me. So, yeah. Enjoy your break."

**March 31, text, 8:45am**

FYI, eating hypocrisy and black coffee for breakfast.

**March 31, text, 1:30pm**

Just woke up from nap; had dream where Kimmie Jin was nice to me. shiver

**March 31, text, 9pm**

Guess break is keeping you busy. Sitting in the booth is pretty awesome. Check out what I found in here ab_ So now you know Luke's trade secrets.

**April 1, text, 3:38pm**

Wanted to let you know I watched Jaws last night. Da nun. Da nun.

**April 1, text, 4:15pm**

April Fool's! I know…lame right? Clearly solitary is starting to affect me.

**April 1, text, 9:18pm**

Ok no joke this time – I brought a blacklight to the station. We are NOT, I repeat, NOT touching that desk ever again.

**April 1, text, 11:30pm**

Guess what else I found in the booth! I will not drunk DJ. I swear.

**April 2, voicemail, 1am**

"Heeeeeeeeeey, it's Beca. [whispering] It's so quiet on campus when no one is here. And my phone isn't ringing or beeping or anything. Because you're not calling me back…and neither is anyone. [growing louder] Stupid Bellas. I just tried Jesse, because like, the freaking key grip was playing Draw Something or whatever, and that dumb cocky kid was making fun of us from backstage, and I know we can be better! If Aubrey would just let us tryyyyyyyyyyyyy. Whatever. I'm so done. Done, done, doneski."

**April 2, voicemail, 3am**

[Fumble noises, Beca talking passionately in the background] "And then he's just there – of course he's there. He's always there. Probably Aubrey would be yelling next about my toner…whatever. Stupid Aubrey and her stupid oath and stupid vocal-cord ripping wolves. [Bottle slam down] Should burn that scarf. Where is that…what is this phone doing? Is this phone on? [Yelling into receiver] HELLO? ET PHONE HOME!" [Giggle, hiccup, hangup.]

**April 2, voicemail, 4am**

I know, you know. I know you're not calling me back because you're angry. At me. It's kind of a weird emotion to attribute to you. I don't really know what to do to fix it except keep stalking you. That's what you would do to me if I were all Sylvia Plath. Jesse…just…gah, call me, okay?

**April 2, text, 4pm**

Hey. It looks like I called you a few times last night. My headache and I apologize for whatever insanity I may or may not have left on your voicemail.

**April 3, text, 2:07pm**

Just your standard daily text. Lot of bubbles on my side of the screen. Not so many on yours. Not going to lie – a little freaked out and hope you're not in a ditch somewhere. Or prison.

**April 4, text, 11:03pm**

You were right…specifically, about Simple Minds. Found CD at the station and listening to it. Ugh…might…have…to…watch…movie.

**April 5, text, 1:17am**

I am not leaving you a voicemail because it is the middle of the night…though you are probably without cell service in a Turkish prison. No other explanation for why you aren't replying. Just wanted to say if you can do this half as good as Keith Forsey, you'll be amazing.

**April 5, voicemail, 12:30pm**

"Hey, it's Beca. Let me know when you get back to campus; I stopped by earlier and Benji tried to saw me in half. Two Becas…yikes. Anyway, let me know. Okaaaaaaaaay. Cya."

**April 5, text, 1:57pm**

When are you getting back? Luke was looking for his lunch-bitch earlier.

**April 5, text, 3:19pm**

Kimmy Jin is back. I am a man without a country. Where are you?

**April 5, text, 4pm**

You there?

He sighed and threw down his phone. So she knew Keith Forsey produced The Breakfast Club soundtrack. The Internet could have told her that. But…what if she watched it? And what was with those drunken messages – they will full of the best and most promising stuff. But was she going to get it, sometime without the influence of alcohol?

Jesse scrubbed his face in frustration. He said he was done; he should be done. Unless there was some kind of big gesture, a la Lloyd Dobler. Then, and possibly only then, would he consider their friendship again…

Yeah, right, he thought with an eye roll. Beca and big gestures? That's as likely as Aubrey giving up the pitch pipe. Never gonna happen.


End file.
